Vacation Daze
by cienna
Summary: Ban and Ginji escape to the beach after a difficult mission. Much innuendo ensues. BanxGinji
1. Escape from Tokyo

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**

**Chapter 1 - Escape from Tokyo**

**Disclaimer** - This fanfic is purely for entertainment and I will be receiving no money from it. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note**- This chapter is somewhat fluffy. Hopefully, later chapters will have a little angst (among other things) thrown in as well. Please read and review.

* * *

"Ban-chan! Let's go on vacation! Can we? Please, Ban-chan?"

Ban looked at his enthusiastic partner and sighed, exasperated. "You know we don't have that kind of money, Ginji."

"But we made so much money on our last retrieval. We deserve some time off."

Ban knew that Ginji was right for once. They had made a significant amount of money on their most recent retrieval, but not enough to start taking trips. Not when they had debts to pay off and more important things they could use the money for. Like a deposit on an apartment.

"I don't think so, Ginji. We really need the money for other things."

"Please, Ban-chan! I really want to get away from the city for awhile."

Tired of Ginji's whining Ban snapped. "I said it's not a good idea."

Ginji's face fell and he looked away. Instantly Ban was sorry he had spoken harshly. The last retrieval had been difficult for both of them. Ban's back had been severely injured and although he was almost completely recovered now, Ginji had taken the whole thing pretty hard.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Really? Wow, I never thought you'd actually go for it, Ban-chan!" Ginji was instantly back to his usual bouncy self.

"I didn't say I was going for it. I said I'd think about it," Ban replied.

"Well, that's better than nothing. If we go to the beach there will be girls in bikinis, Ban-chan."

"Oh, so you've already decided where we're going. Exactly how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Only since this morning. But I know you really like the beach so I thought it would be a good place to go. We could rent a beach house and drink tropical drinks."

Ginji's description was sounding better and better. Ban found himself becoming tempted against his will. What the heck. They already had another job lined up so they might as well splurge. The job could definitely wait a few weeks. It wasn't like they went on holiday very often. He took a swig of his lemon ice tea and gave in.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Ginji seemed to be struggling with severe disbelief.

"I said okay. Let's go tomorrow before I change my mind." He still couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"Ban-chan!"

Ginji's arms were around him before he could say another word. He felt a faint tingling that could have been from Ginji's electricity. It wasn't unpleasant and he let the feeling linger a moment before pushing Ginji away.

"Are you all right? I didn't shock you, did I?" Ginji was looking at him worriedly.

"No, no." Ban was strangely out of breath. "I'm used to it by now."

"Your face looks a little red, Ban-chan."

"I said I'm all right!" Ban gave him his best menacing glare, but Ginji just laughed.

"I'm going to go buy some stuff for the trip. Let's see, we'll need sunscreen and snacks and Vaseline and…"

Ban choked on his drink. When he managed to get the coughing under control he looked at Ginji and spoke very slowly. "Why exactly do you need to buy Vaseline?"

"Well, you know. In case we get a bad sunburn we can use it."

"That's aloe, Ginji. Not Vaseline."

"Aloe…right. That's what I meant." Ginji smiled at him innocently and Ban nearly choked again.

"Well you better start working on that, then. I'll get a phone book and see if I can find a place to stay that's on the beach."

"Okay!" Ginji paused and looked at him seriously. "I'm really glad you decided we could go, Ban-chan. I think we'll both have a really good time!" Ginji moved in for another hug and Ban frantically pushed him away before anything else embarrassing could happen.

"I'll see you tonight, Ban-chan!"

Ginji smiled and walked away as Ban breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his friend didn't mean anything by the frequent hugs and other physical gestures, but that didn't stop Ban's body from responding against his will. And since their last mission Ginji had seemed to crave a lot more physical contact. Ban was having a difficult time keeping things innocent on his part.

It was surprisingly easy for Ban to work out all the arrangements considering how short notice it was. He wasn't able to find a house on the beach, but he did find one a short distance away in an area that was supposed to be private and secluded. They packed the car with the supplies Ginji had bought and set out early the next morning. They were going pretty far south so it would take most of the day to get there.

Ginji began asking how much longer after about an hour, but Ban quickly put a stop to it. "One more question like that and we're going back to Tokyo. I'm serious, Ginji. I don't need someone acting like a five year old during an eight hour car trip."

"Sorry, Ban-chan, I'm just really excited. Do you think the beach house will have a big bed?"

Ban shot Ginji a startled look, but his expression was completely innocent. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it would be nice to sleep in a big soft bed after sleeping in a car for so long."

"I'm sure the bed will be …fine." Ban's face flushed as he remembered what the travel agent had said about houses with double beds being cheaper than twins. He was already beginning to regret that decision.

"Good. I think you should try to get a lot of rest, Ban-chan. Remember what the Doctor said."

"He said I'm fully recovered, Ginji."

"He said you need to get extra rest. I'm going to make sure you spend a lot of time in bed."

Ban was beginning to doubt he would get any rest on this vacation at all. Not with Ginji making statements like that.

"Your face is red again, Ban-chan. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Why don't you take a nap or something?"

Ginji looked slightly hurt, but obediently closed his eyes. Eight long hours later, they had arrived.

The sun was just beginning to set and Ginji immediately ran off in the direction of the beach.

"Ginji, get back here! We have to unpack the car!" Ginji heard him and surprisingly bounded back, grabbing Ban's arm.

"The car can wait, Ban-chan. I want to see the ocean. And the sunset. With you." Ginji smiled at him, his eyes glowing golden brown in the fading sun.

Ban couldn't think of anything to say to that. He let Ginji lead him to the beach and they stood at the edge of the water taking off their shoes and letting the waves wash over their bare feet.

"I'm glad you decided we could go on vacation, Ban-chan." Ginji's voice was faint, barely heard over the roar of the waves.

In answer Ban put his arm around Ginji's shoulders, resisting the urge to run his fingers though his friend's soft, spiky, hair. They stood like that for a long time. Until the light had disappeared over the horizon and the beach was bathed in shadows.

_tbc_


	2. Bedroom Confessions

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**  
  
**Chapter 2 - Confessions in the Dark**

**Author's Note -** Please read and review.

* * *

Ban broke the comfortable silence as it was getting quite dark. "Come on, let's unload the car and make dinner."  
  
"Okay!" Ginji smiled happily and they headed to the car. Ginji helped unload, but once inside the house he was quickly distracted.  
  
"Look, Ban-chan, our own TV!"  
  
"Well it's ours for a week anyway." Ban began getting out the food and preparing a simple meal of pasta and alfredo sauce. When Ginji saw what he was doing he jumped up.  
  
"Let me do that, Ban-chan. You should be resting."  
  
"I told you I was fine, Ginji. And you don't know how to cook," he replied.  
  
"Yes I do! Natsumi-chan has been teaching me for awhile now."  
  
This was news to Ban. It must have been while he was in the hospital. "Natsumi? I didn't know she could cook either. Well, I suppose you have to do a lot to mess up pasta."  
  
Ginji beamed. "You sit down here, Ban-chan." He gestured to the comfortable looking black love seat. "You must be tired anyway from driving all day."  
  
Ban looked at him thoughtfully. No doubt this was about his injury again. Ginji seemed to be convinced that he wasn't fully recovered. It was strange that he would be so concerned about this particular injury when both of them had been hurt so many times in the past.  
  
"You should go to bed early tonight, Ban-chan," Ginji said.  
  
"Then maybe you should go to bed early, too. To keep me company." He would see how Ginji took that.  
  
"I don't mind, Ban-chan. Then we can get up early and go look at girls on the beach."  
  
Ginji looked pleased with himself and Ban groaned inwardly. He certainly didn't mind looking at girls on the beach, but he would rather look at Ginji. And he would definitely rather that wasn't Ginji's main priority for going to bed with him.  
  
To change the subject away from bikini-clad girls he asked, "Is that almost done? It smells pretty good."  
  
"It's almost done. And it smells good because I'm a good cook," Ginji replied firmly.  
  
"I guess we'll find out in a minute. It's the moment of truth."  
  
Ginji set the table and they both hungrily dug into the pasta. After a few minutes Ban noticed that Ginji was staring at him.   
  
"Well, Ban-chan, what do you think?" Ginji was watching eagerly for his reaction.  
  
"It's not too bad," Ban conceded. "I guess we'll see if I get sick later."  
  
"Ban-chan!" Ginji threw a dish towel at him and Ban smirked.  
  
After dinner they watched some stupid game shows on TV and Ban found himself starting to get tired against his will. Ginji was curled up on the love seat next to him and his warmth seemed to be seeping into him. He caught his eyes drifting closed and forced them open again, only to see Ginji watching him with a concerned expression.  
  
"I think we should go to bed, Ban-chan. You look really tired."  
  
"Maybe I am a little tired," he admitted. They started walking toward the bedroom and Ban cringed. He had forgotten about the one bed issue. Surprisingly, Ginji didn't seem to notice or care. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and into some dark blue pajamas. Ban was thankful that it wasn't the cow ones for once. The bed itself was big and comfortable looking. Ginji threw himself on it with a look of utter contentment and then looked at Ban expectantly.  
  
"Aren't you coming to bed, Ban-chan?"  
  
Ban struggled to form a coherent reply. The sight of Ginji waiting for him eagerly on the bed nearly undid all his resolve. "Umm…In a minute." He headed to the bathroom to change not trusting himself to strip in front of Ginji without blushing. He took as long as possible in the bathroom, hoping that Ginji would fall asleep before he came out.  
  
"What are you doing in there, Ban-chan? Do you need my help?" Ban thought that Ginji sounded a little too excited about helping.  
  
"No, no. I'm coming out now." Ban exited the bathroom in what he hoped was a dignified manner and lay down on the bed as far away from Ginji as possible. The bed was extremely large so it wasn't too difficult.  
  
"Good night, Ginji."  
  
"Good night, Ban-chan."  
  
They had only been lying down for a few minutes when Ban felt fingers stroking his hair. It made a shiver go down his back, but he didn't want it to stop.  
  
"Ginji…what are you doing?"  
  
"Your hair is so soft, Ban-chan." Ginji's voice sounded drowsy as if he was on the verge of sleep.  
  
"Well I can't sleep when you're touching me like that." The one bed thing had definitely been a bad idea.  
  
"How do you want me to touch you, Ban-chan?"  
  
Ban sat up abruptly, forcing Ginji's hand out of his hair. Ginji didn't move and Ban wondered if he was already sleeping. He could fall asleep within two minutes when they were sleeping in the car and the bed was a lot more comfortable.  
  
"Ginji." His voice came out harsher than he intended and he swallowed.  
  
"Ban-chan." Ginji sat up and moved his hands to Ban's shoulders exerting a gentle pressure. He pushed Ban back down to the bed. Ban was breathing harder now, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Are you having trouble sleeping, Ban-chan? Do you want me to give you a massage?"  
  
Ban almost opened his mouth to either make fun of Ginji's question or to say no, he certainly didn't need a massage. He was quite surprised when he heard himself mumbling agreement.  
  
"Turn over, Ban-chan."  
  
Ban obediently turned over onto his stomach as a huge wave of panic swept over him. This was not a good idea. Just earlier Ginji had been talking about seeing girls in bikinis at the beach, he certainly wasn't thinking about things the way Ban was. And under no circumstances could he find out what Ban was thinking.  
  
"Relax, Ban-chan. You're really tense. No wonder you couldn't get to sleep." Ginji's hands gently kneaded his shoulders and then moved in circular patterns down his back. It felt surprisingly good and he found himself relaxing against his will. "That's better, Ban-chan."  
  
Suddenly, he felt Ginji moving his shirt up and running his hands very gently over the skin of his back.  
  
Ban shivered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking." Ginji's fingers continued to trace lightly over his skin in a way that caused a delicate flutter to arise in his stomach as well as in other areas.  
  
"Checking what, exactly?"  
  
"Checking to make sure you're really better." There was a tremor in Ginji's voice that caused him to push himself up so he could see his partner's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginji? You've been going on about my injuries for days now when you know I'm completely recovered. Why are you being an idiot about this?"  
  
Ginji turned away. "I'm not an being an idiot! You almost died, Ban-chan." Ginji's voice broke and he covered his face with his hands.   
  
"Ginji…Ban was speechless. His friend's oddly overprotective behavior of the past few days suddenly came into focus. "I'm sorry." He put his arms around Ginji and pulled him close. "We're the Get Backers. You and me. You should know by now that I won't leave you alone." Not if he could help it anyway. "And no one's going to take down Midou Ban. Not without one hell of a fight."  
  
"Ban-chan." Ginji's voice was muffled against his neck and Ban had to strain to hear him. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Ban wasn't sure if he had succeeded in reassuring Ginji or not. He ruffled his partner's hair and pushed him away gently. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We're off to the beach tomorrow, right?"   
  
Ginji nodded, still looking vulnerable. "Just promise me you'll be careful from now on, Ban-chan."  
  
"Of course I'll be careful, idiot! I'm not out to get myself killed you know." He punched Ginji in the arm playfully and was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"Good. Because I don't want anything to happen to you. Ginji snuggled down into the covers and sleepily closed his eyes.  
  
Ban assumed he wouldn't be getting any more massages that night. It was probably for the best. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt an arm across his chest and a warm body pressing itself against his. Maybe he wasn't going to be getting much sleep after all.  
  
tbc


	3. Fun in the Sun

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**

**Chapter 3 - Fun in the Sun**

**Author's Note** - Thanks to chibicherrychan for reviewing and pointing out the mistake I made in chapter 1. Also thanks to takadainmate for forcing me to write this. (I don't think it really required too much effort on her part.) Please read and review.

* * *

Ban slept fitfully through the night, several times waking up to find Ginji almost on top of him. He didn't know if he could endure seven more nights of this. He was never going to forgive himself for not splurging on those twin beds.

Ginji woke up as cheerful as ever with no mention of their conversation the night before. Ban was still worried. It was rare to see Ginji that upset about something. He resolved to act as energetic as possible so that Ginji could see for himself that he was all right. But first he had to take a cold shower.

"Why are you taking a shower now, Ban-chan? We're just going to get in the ocean."

"I feel grimy," he replied. In truth, he knew that the ocean would be nowhere near cold enough to get his libido in check.

After the shower he changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He came into the kitchen to find Ginji still eating breakfast.

"I saved some for you, Ban-chan," Ginji said, shoving a box of cereal in his direction.

"Thanks." He caught the cereal and dumped the remainder in a bowl with some milk. "We're definitely going to have to go grocery shopping later. I think we're already completely out of food."

"I don't know how that could have happened." Ginji was looking all too innocent again.

"Yeah, right. I knew you would eat all that chocolate right away, but I can't believe you ate all the other food too."

"It wasn't like it was just me, Ban-chan. I saw you eat an entire box of Pocky when we were watching TV last night."

Ban grinned. "I need my strength, remember? I'm supposed to be recovering."

Ginji's happy expression disappeared. "That's not funny, Ban-chan."

Ban sighed. How did Ginji always manage to make him feel so guilty with the slightest of looks?"Come on, Ginji. Let's finish so we can go to the beach." Ginji's expression brightened and Ban finished the rest of his cereal while listening to his friend's reassuring chatter.

Finally, they finished eating and threw the dishes in the sink without bothering to clean up. Ban grabbed their towels and they headed out to the beach. It was a beautiful day and there actually were a lot of girls in bikinis sunning themselves on the grey sand. There were also a lot of families with children, Ban noticed unhappily. Children were something to be avoided at all costs.

Ginji immediately ran to the edge of the water and threw himself in. Ban almost followed him until he put one foot in and realized that the water was freezing.

Ginji noticed his hesitation and yelled back at him. "The water's great! What are you waiting for?"

Ban cringed as a wave of icy water swept over his feet, sending goosebumps up his back. Maybe he hadn't needed to take that shower after all. "This water's freezing, Ginji. I'm going to have to wait until it gets a little warmer outside." Ginji moved closer to shore and walked up to him, water droplets making their way down his chest.

"It's not that cold, Ban-chan. See." And somehow he managed to send a huge spray of icy cold sea water in Ban's direction. Ban was completely soaked.

"You're going to pay for that!" Unfortunately, making Ginji pay required entering the icy cold water himself, which was no doubt what his sneaky partner had planned. After dunking Ginji five or six times the water did seem quite a bit warmer.

"I told you it wasn't that cold, Ban-chan." Ginji's face was flushed with excitement, his brown eyes sparkling. Ban noted the way his hair still stuck straight out even when wet. His own spikes had disintegrated into wet tendrils that were now plastered to his face.

"Well, now that I'm sopping wet it's not that cold." They moved to shallower water and Ban floated on his back while Ginji circled around him, reminding Ban of a shark. He pretended to sleep while staying on his guard. Sure enough, about two minutes later Ginji jumped him, only to be thwarted when Ban abruptly stood up in the shallow water and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Aww…Ban-chan! I didn't even get you once. How can you know what's going on with your eyes closed like that?"

Ban held Ginji's arms more tightly as he tried to struggle. "I know because it's you, Ginji. I always know what you're thinking."

Ginji stopped struggling and stared into Ban's eyes as if mesmerized. Suddenly Ban realized that he was holding Ginji's nearly naked body directly against his own. He felt a blush spread across his face, but was for some reason unwilling to let go of his partner. Ginji's breath was warm against him; all it would take was a small movement and he would have those lips against his.

"Do you know what I'm thinking now, Ban-chan?"

Ban swallowed, his mouth slightly dry. He couldn't seem to think anymore. Suddenly, they were interrupted by shouts and splashing as two boys swam past them, apparently in a race to the red buoy that was faintly visible in the distance. The boys seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Ban and Ginji were directly in their path.

"Damn kids," Ban muttered as he released Ginji and they moved out of the way.

Ginji laughed. "You were a kid once, Ban-chan. Not that long ago."

"It seems like another life," Ban said and immediately regretted his words. Ginji had that worried look again. "Come on, let's go play volleyball or something." He grabbed Ginji's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the water.

They lounged around on the beach for the rest of the day, taking frequent dips in the ocean to stay cool. In the late afternoon they both lay on their towels, Ban sipping an icy cold beer. Ginji propped himself up on his elbow to face him.

"Aren't you glad you came, Ban-chan? Admit it."

"I'm not trying to deny it. I mean what more could you ask for, warm weather, cold drinks, girls in bikinis…" he gestured towards several girls sunning themselves in barely there bikinis, while watching for Ginji's reaction. Something flashed behind the warm brown eyes for a moment before he responded.

"Yeah, we definitely picked a good viewing location."

Ban cursed inwardly. Had the tension that had seemed to exist between them in the ocean been his own imagination? Surely he wasn't so desperate that he had resorted to projecting his own fantasies on his friend.

Ginji was still looking at him. "What's wrong, Ban-chan? Aren't you going to go over there and make a move?"

Ban forced himself to remain calm. "Maybe later," he said. "Right now I'm fine with this beer." And you, he thought.

Ginji smiled and lay back down on his towel closing his eyes. A few minutes later he spoke again. "Ne, Ban-chan, what do you think about Kazu-chan and Juubei?

Ban's eyes slowly opened. "What about them?"

"They're really good friends aren't they?"

"I guess." Where was Ginji going with this exactly?

"Just like you and me."

Ban froze.

Seeing his expression Ginji frowned. "Well, not exactly like you and me."

Unfortunately not, Ban thought. "No, not exactly," he agreed.

"They've been friends since they were little kids, but we didn't meet until we were older," Ginji continued thoughtfully.

"True." Ginji was obviously completely clueless about the true nature of Kazuki and Juubei's relationship.

"And we're not lovers like them."

Ban's mouth fell open in disbelief as Ginji sprang to his feet. "I'm going to go get us some more drinks. Do you want anything, Ban-chan?"

Wordlessly, Ban shook his head. "Wait…Ginji…" But his partner was already halfway down the beach.

tbc


	4. Experimentation

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**  
  
**Chapter 4 - Experiments**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Also thanks to chibicherrychan and reppu for pointing out typos. That's what I get for typing things up at two am.

* * *

Ban waited impatiently for Ginji to return with his drink. He still couldn't believe that innocent Ginji was aware that Kazuki and Juubei were more than friends. And he had been comparing Kazuki and Juubei's relationship with their own. What did it mean? Could Ginji be implying that he wanted that kind of relationship with Ban?  
  
When he had helped Ginji leave Mugenjou it hadn't taken very long for a strong bond to form between them. Ginji had undergone a rapid transformation from the sad eyed raitei to the energetic and sometimes irritating person that Ban had grown to love. Or maybe he had loved him from the beginning. In any case he was stuck. He knew that Ginji loved him; considered him his best friend. But Ginji had never shown any interest in anyone of the same sex before. And he couldn't risk pushing his best friend away by admitting his own more than platonic feelings.  
  
But since he had agreed to come on this trip things had changed. Ginji had been acting strangely, first with the extreme overprotective behavior, then with the moment in the ocean and the question about Kazuki and Juubei. Unless Ban was imagining the whole thing, which was certainly possible. Then there was the continued mention of the girls on the beach. And Ginji had even encouraged him to go talk to them. It was like he was being sent mixed signals. Ban resolved to wait and give Ginji some time. He didn't want to admit his own feelings too soon and end up making Ginji uncomfortable around him.   
  
Where was his partner anyway? He had been gone way too long to be getting one drink. Just as he was starting to get annoyed he spotted Ginji walking down the beach with a pretty college-aged girl on one of his arms. They looked quite friendly and were chatting away to each other. In Ginji's other hand he held a fancy looking tropical drink. Ban shut his eyes, hoping that when he opened them the girl would be gone, another product of his recent overactive imagination. No such luck. He struggled to keep his irritation from showing as they walked over to him.  
  
"Ban-chan, this is Yumi. She goes to an all girls university near this town. I think we passed it when we were driving. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He looked at the girl. Up close she didn't even look old enough to be in university. "Midou Ban."  
  
The girl smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Satou Yumi."  
  
Ban nodded. Nobody said anything and Ban had no desire to interrupt the awkward silence that followed. Finally the girl spoke.  
  
"I really like your sunglasses. Can I try them on?"  
  
"No," Ban snapped and Ginji looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Ignore him, Yumi-san. He's always like this. At least until you get to know him."  
  
The girl looked doubtful so Ban attempted a slight smile in her direction. Unfortunately it came out more like a grimace, and the girl looked at him like she thought he was completely insane. Ginji chose that moment to drop his drink on the beach for no apparent reason.  
  
"Oh, my drink! I'll just go get another one. Be right back!"  
  
Ban and the girl watched in disbelief as Ginji went running down the beach. He was going to kill Ginji for this later. Resigning himself to the situation he sat back down on his beach towel. "Sorry about that, he's not usually so clumsy."  
  
The girl stared at him. "He dropped it on purpose."  
  
"Oh, was it that obvious to you too?" They both laughed and Ban gestured to the other towel. "Sit down."  
  
"Okay." The girl sat down gracefully and gazed off into the distance. "So are you two together?"  
  
Ban was taken aback. "Me and Ginji?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"He's my partner, I mean we work together and stuff. And he's my friend."  
  
"Oh. It seems like he thinks of you as more than just a friend. All he talked about from the moment I met him was you."  
  
"Ginji's like that sometimes. It doesn't mean anything." He knew that much for sure.  
  
"It seems like he's trying to set us up. That's why I was really confused. The way he looks at you…You are gay, right?"  
  
Ban glared at her. "That's a rather personal question to ask a complete stranger."  
  
"Sorry, but Ginji's so nice. You guys would be really cute together."  
  
"I don't think Ginji is into guys."  
  
The girl smiled. "He might not be into guys, but he's definitely into you. I can tell."  
  
"If he's so into me, why would he be trying to set us up?"  
  
"That's where I got confused. He must not know you're interested in him. Let's try a little experiment when he gets back."  
  
Ban was skeptical. "What kind of experiment?"  
  
Yumi giggled. "You'll see."  
  
Almost half an hour later they spotted Ginji with yet another tropical drink walking in their direction. Yumi grabbed Ban's arm.  
  
"Pretend like you don't see him. Look at me."  
  
Ban looked at her. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Can't you at least tell me what you're going to do?"  
  
She shook her head. "That would spoil the fun. He's really close. Move next to me."  
  
"I don't know about this," he said.  
  
"Hurry, he's almost here."  
  
Ban followed her directions and she put her arm around him. She whispered in his ear, "Don't take this the wrong way, Midou." And then she kissed him. Ban was so shocked he couldn't react at all, even though really he should have been expecting something like this. The kiss itself wasn't as bad as he would have thought. At least it wasn't bad until he was suddenly drenched in something cold and wet. Ban broke the kiss and looked up. Ginji was standing directly in front of him holding a tall glass that used to contain the contents of the tropical drink that was now dripping down Ban's face. He licked his lips absently. Pina colada..  
  
Ginji's face was pale. "Ban-chan…I'm sorry. My hand must have slipped."  
  
Ban felt inexplicably horrible even though he was the one covered with pina colada. "It's okay, Ginji. We can just wash off in the ocean. It's not a big deal, right?" He turned to look at Yumi. She was smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, it's no problem, Ginji. I was going to get in the ocean with Ban-chan in a minute anyway."  
  
Ban saw Ginji flinch as Yumi called him Ban-chan. That was going too far. "Yumi…" he started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go get another drink." Ginji's voice wavered as he turned around and started walking away.  
  
Ban groaned. "You aren't serious, Ginji. Wait, I'll go with you…" his voice trailed off. Ginji was now running down the beach. Running away from him.  
  
Yumi let out a cry of triumph. "Well, that was a success!"  
  
Ban looked at her in disbelief. "How exactly was that a success?"  
  
"You wanted to know if he liked you as more than a friend and now it's obvious that he does. Why else would he get so upset when he saw you kissing someone else?"  
  
Ban had to admit that she had a point. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she hit him. Hard. Ban cradled his arm. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"What now?" He was rapidly losing his patience with this girl.  
  
"Why are you still standing here? Don't you know anything?"  
  
Now Ban was irritated. Ginji was hurt, this girl was yelling at him for no apparent reason, and to top it all off, the icy cold pina colada was running down his back. He spoke very slowly. "What are you talking about, Yumi?"  
  
"You have to go after him. This is the perfect opportunity to tell him your feelings. Hurry, every second you waste is one more second of him being unhappy because he saw you kissing someone else."  
  
When she put it that way… "Right." He started to take off down the beach at a jog.  
  
She yelled after him, "And, Midou, make sure you don't say anything insensitive, or try to avoid the issue!"  
  
Ban sighed. She already knew him too well. "I won't," he yelled back. Now he just had to find Ginji.  
  
tbc


	5. The Search for Ginji

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**

**Chapter 5 - The Search for Ginji**

**Author's Note - **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer was out of service for over two months. Things are back on track now and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.

* * *

Ban stopped running and took deep breaths, willing himself to think. It seemed like he had been searching for Ginji for hours. He had gone all the way down the beach in the general direction that Ginji had gone, but still hadn't seen his partner anywhere. The remains of the pina colada had dried almost completely, leaving streaks of white, and a general feeling of stickiness. He was hot, tired, and generally ready for a cigarette and a cold beer. A shower would be nice too. But he knew he couldn't stop until he found Ginji and got this mess sorted out. 

He tried to think about where Ginji could have gone. He had already checked the stand where Ginji had been bought all of those drinks, but the man behind the counter said he hadn't seen Ginji for quite awhile. Then, noticing the white streaks running down Ban's chest, had given Ban a knowing look that had annoyed him immensely. The man proceeded to give Ban advice on where Ginji could have gone, which annoyed Ban even more. How the hell could this guy think he knew where Ginji had gone when Ban himself had no idea? The man finally implied that Ginji might have gone back to the beach house which was completely ridiculous because as far as Ban remembered, Ginji had gone running in the complete opposite direction.

After a few more dead ends he decided to go back to the beach house and check just in case Ginji had doubled back. On the way, throat parched, he stopped and bought a beer from the annoying guy.

"So where are you headed now? Back to your beach house by any chance?" The man smirked at him, and Ban began to think that he hadn't been nearly thirsty enough to have resorted to stopping here.

"That's right. I need to shower and get some clothes. Not that it's any of your business." He gave the man a pointed look that said - back away. At least that's what it usually said. This time, the man seemed to think it meant that he needed more advice.

"Your little friend is a cute one, but not too bright. I wouldn't let him get away if I was you." He then winked in a sleazy way and Ban almost choked on his beer.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that the boy seemed awfully upset."

"I thought you just said you hadn't seen him since he bought that last drink!"

The man just shrugged and Ban resisted the urge to throw the beer in his face. Instead, he gulped down the remnants and slammed the can on the counter.

"I don't have time for whatever games you're playing right now." Crumpling the beer can up, he tossed it in the guys general direction and stalked away. His stalk soon turned into a run as he realized that this meant Ginji probably was at the beach house.

The place looked deserted when he arrived. The small palm tree outside swayed forlornly in the afternoon breeze and the entire area was strangely silent. He felt the hope he had been holding onto dissipate as he opened the door. Surely if Ginji was here he would be making noise. Either he would have the TV on or be doing something loud. Ginji was not a passive person, and had a hard time sitting still. But there was not the slightest sound or hint of movement as he wandered through the kitchen with the empty breakfast dishes still piled in the sink and then into the living room. The leather love seat was sitting deserted as they had left it the previous night.

Ban opened the door to the bedroom slowly and felt his breath catch. Ginji was curled up on the bed asleep. The sense of relief that came over him was almost overpowering. He moved closer and saw that Ginji's arms were wrapped around something blue. He looked more closely and saw that it was the sweatshirt he had been wearing earlier because of the extremely cold air conditioning. Ginji looked upset in his sleep, his face locked in a grimace as if he was eating something distasteful. Ban ran his hand indulgently through Ginji's hair and smiled as the frown disappeared. His friend's face now looked peaceful, but his eyes were still tightly closed.

Unwilling to wake him for the time being, Ban grabbed a towel from the floor and headed into the bathroom for a shower. He sighed in satisfaction as the warm water wiped away the remnants of the pina colada. Things were definitely looking brighter. He had gotten rid of the stickiness and found Ginji. Now he just needed to confront him. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. For one thing, his partner was currently sleeping. For another, he was sleeping on an obscenely big bed that was altogether too much of a temptation with Ginji on it. He was tempted to just take a nap himself and put off their inevitable confrontation until later. But that was exactly what he had promised himself that he wouldn't do.

After exiting the shower and pulling on some boxers and a T-shirt he shook Ginji roughly on the shoulder. His partner awoke with a start, looking disoriented. Ban observed the panic setting in as he noticed Ban sitting on the bed next to him.

"Ban-chan…"

Ban cut him off. "What the hell are you doing here, idiot? After you took off down the beach like that I had no idea where you went! And you didn't even head in the direction of the beach house!"

Ginji was looking down awkwardly, his hands still clenched in Ban's sweatshirt. "That was kind of the point, Ban-chan. I didn't want to be found. At least not for awhile. I needed some time alone."

Ban glared at him. "You do realize you dropped an entire pina colada on me, don't you?"

"Sorry, Ban-chan." Ginji looked like he was holding back way too much laughter for Ban to take his apology seriously. He punched him playfully and Ginji hit him back, but not very hard. Their fight turned into a scuffle that somehow ended with Ginji pinned beneath him. They were both breathing hard and Ban both of Ginji's hands held tightly above his head. For a moment, staring into Ginji's brown eyes, with his warmth pressed against him he was tempted once again to give up the charade of just being friends and kiss him. No, he couldn't risk screwing things up. Releasing Ginji reluctantly, he rolled over on his back.

"Uh, Ginji, we have to talk."

"About what, Ban-chan?" Ginji had rolled onto his side and was looking at him innocently, but he couldn't hide the faint redness of his cheeks.

This wasn't going to be easy. "About what happened earlier. You dumped a tropical drink on me, remember?"

"I told you I was sorry. It was an accident. It's not like I hurt you or anything."

"Ginji, that was not an accident. Well, it might have been an accident, but you looked pretty upset. Is there any reason you might have been upset?"

Ginji sighed. "You were kissing Yumi. It made me mad. I know I shouldn't have cared, Ban-chan, but I couldn't help it."

Now they were getting somewhere. "You mean you like Yumi, Ginji?"

"Of course I like her. I was the one who brought her back for you to meet after all." Ginji had raised his voice ever so slightly.

"Ginji, were you trying to set me up with Yumi, because it definitely seemed that way."

"Yes."

"You aren't even trying to deny it." Ban was finding this whole situation more and more incomprehensible.

"Why would I deny it?"

"But, Ginji, if you like Yumi, why were you trying to set her up with me?"

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. If you want to go out with Yumi I don't mind." Ginji was fingering the blue sweatshirt again, refusing to meet Ban's eyes.

"Ginji…" Ban's voice was gentle. "I don't want to go out with Yumi."

"You don't?" Ginji's face brightened.

"No, of course not." Suddenly he was knocked backward on the bed. Ginji had tackled him and was holding him in a strong hug that sent tingles of electricity down his back.

"You're the best, Ban-chan. I'm going to go get us some ice cream to celebrate." Ginji was up and out of the room before Ban could stop him. As a result, he was now completely confused. What the hell was going on with Ginji? He couldn't seem to get a straight answer out of him. Did he really like Yumi? Or was it possible he was so happy that Ban really didn't want to go out with her because he liked Ban?

Ten minutes later Ginji returned with two ice cream cones.

"They're pineapple, Ban-chan."

"I see." The fact that they were pineapple was somewhat suggested by the fact that there was a big chunk of pineapple stuck in the top of each one. "Ginji, what you said about Yumi…"

Ginji looked away. "I don't really want to talk about that anymore, Ban-chan. I'm just happy that you don't want to go out with her." Ginji plucked the piece of pineapple out of his ice cream and bit down on it, the juice dribbling down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and then began licking the ice cream in a circular motion. Pausing in his licking, he turned to Ban. "It's really creamy, Ban-chan!"

Ban stood frozen, watching him.

"Why aren't you eating yours?"

"I'm not very hungry." He wasn't. Not for ice cream anyway.

"Oh." Ginji looked disappointed as he continued to lick his ice cream slowly. Even though Ban knew he should somehow escape the situation, he couldn't help but watch mesmerized.

Ginji stopped licking. "Are you okay, Ban-chan? Your back isn't hurting is it?"

"No, it's fine, I told you."

"At least try the ice cream, Ban-chan. I went all the way out to get it for you. And it's really good."

"Looks like you got it for yourself, too," he pointed out, but obediently moved it towards his mouth to take a lick. Ginji took advantage of Ban's distraction by coming over and trying to push more ice cream in his mouth. In the process he also managed to get ice cream all over Ban's face.

Ban pushed him away, annoyed. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"Oops, sorry, Ban-chan. I'll wipe it off." He approached Ban with a paper towel, but Ban snatched it out of his hands.

"I can do it by myself, thanks." Irritated, he wiped his face with the paper towel and threw it, along with what remained of the ice cream, in the garbage.

"You missed a spot, Ban-chan." Ban looked up from the garbage as Ginji approached him, moving so close he could feel the warmth of his breath. Once again, Ban was frozen, waiting to see what Ginji would do. Ginji put his hands on either side of Ban's face and then gently licked off the remaining ice cream. Then he backed away. Ban was disconcerted to see that Ginji's face was slightly flushed. Maybe it was because the room suddenly seemed very hot. He felt a bit dizzy, and put one hand on the table to steady himself.

"I'm going to go swimming, Ban-chan. I'll see you there." Ginji bolted out of the room before Ban could stop him.

tbc


	6. Voyeurism

**Vacation Daze by Cienna**

**Chapter 6 - Voyeurism**

**Author's Note** - Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Watching Ginji bolt out of the room, Ban decided not to follow him immediately. He was still reeling from the feel of Ginji's tongue against his face, and he touched the spot where it had been gently with his fingers. There was no way that could have been platonic. But then, it seemed he wasn't sure of anything with Ginji anymore. This vacation had been filled with moments where he had been certain Ginji was attracted to him, only to have his certainty taken away seconds later. He no longer knew what to think.

Going into the bedroom he changed quickly into his swim trunks and grabbed a towel, heading for the beach. Ginji was already in the ocean when he arrived. Ban approached the water gingerly, checking the temperature with his foot, even though he knew it couldn't be that cold after being warmed by the afternoon sun. Seeing him standing at the edge, Ginjicame over.

"Ban-chan! You're coming in, right? It's not cold."

"You would say it wasn't cold no matter what the temperature was just to get me to come in."

"That's not true, Ban-chan! I don't like cold water either. And this water will feel less cold if you get a little wet." Ginji splashed him playfully and then backed away. Ban took off after him, diving into the water gracefully. It really wasn't so bad if you got it over with all at once. They swam for awhile until Ban, claiming exhaustion, spread his towel and collapsed on the beach. The warm afternoon sun felt good after the chilly water and he started becoming drowsy.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji came onto the beach and sat beside him, spraying him with icy droplets of water. "Why did you get out?"

"I just need a break. I'm going to relax here for a few minutes. And don't lean over me like that, you're dripping ."

"Oh, sorry, Ban-chan." Ginji obediently backed away and Ban smiled at him before his eyes somehow managed to drift shut.

"It's okay."

A few minutes later Ginji had grabbed his shoulder and was shaking him. "Ban-chan! Ban-chan!"

He opened his eyes a crack. "What? This had better be good. I was practically asleep."

"You don't have any sunscreen on, Ban-chan. You're going to get burnt if you lay out on the beach like this."

Ban groaned. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

Ginji frowned, picking up their tube of sunscreen. "I'll put it on for you, Ban-chan. I don't want you to get burnt."

That was not a good idea. Ban sat up quickly and snatched the bottle away from Ginji. "I can do it myself." He opened the cap and began applying the coconut scented cream to his chest and arms.

"But you can't reach your back," Ginji pointed out.

"I don't need any on my back. I'll be lying on it anyway."

"You're being silly, Ban-chan. Why don't you want me to touch your back? Is it still hurting you?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. I told you…" Ban sighed and gave in. "Fine, but be quick about it."

"I will, Ban-chan!" Ginji announced cheerfully. "Turn over on your stomach."

Ban sighed and turned over obediently. Ginji began rubbing the sunscreen on his back, pressing deeply into his muscles and kneading. Ban sighed, only Ginji could make the simple act of applying sunscreen feel so good. Ban began to relax against his will. Before he knew it he had drifted off to the smell of coconuts. When he woke up, Ginji was gone and the sun was beginning to set. He picked up his towel and headed back to the beach house, hoping that Ginji would have made them something for dinner.

The beach house once again looked deserted and Ban approached it warily. Ginji better not have disappeared again. He opened the door and was about to announce that he was back, but a strange noise stopped him. It sounded like someone in pain. Instantly, his guard was up. He had no idea what the noise was, but he wasn't going to take a chance on it being some kind of enemy. He had to be prepared in case Ginji was being attacked. Slowly, he moved through the kitchen and into the living room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He didn't see anything suspicious but the sounds seemed to be coming from the bedroom. He inched his way towards the bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

Ban glanced through the crack in the door and felt his breath catch. Ginji was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom, his hand in the lap. Ban was about to call his name when he noticed that Ginji was touching himself. Instantly, Ban's face went red, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to either walk away or announce his presence.

Ginji's face was flushed as his hand moved up and down his erection. Occasionally he would moan loudly, causing Ban's knees to go weak. He leaned against the wall for support. He knew he should tell Ginji he was there, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Especially since he was now painfully hard himself. He had never imagined that seeing Ginji like this would cause him to have such a strong reaction. After all, he had seen his partner naked quite a few times. It wasn't like he kept his eyes completely to himself when they visited hot springs. But he had never seen Ginji like this. Almost unconsciously his hand began to move down to the opening in his swim trunks. As he stroked himself through the soft fabric he continued to watch Ginji. His partner's legs were spread wantonly, and he was stroking himself faster now. Ban had never thought he would become so aroused just by watching someone pleasure themselves. More than anything he wished he was the one touching Ginji. He wished it was his hand on Ginji, his partner's breath hot against his neck.

After a few minutes, Ginji cried out and collapsed on the bed. Ban came a moment later, biting his lip to keep from calling out Ginji's name. It was some time before he felt recovered enough to move away from the support of the wall. He glanced through the crack in the door again and saw that Ginji was getting up from the bed. In his desperation to get away from the door before Ginji saw that he had been watching, he somehow managed to knock his sunglasses off on the doorframe. They seemed undamaged so he ran to the kitchen sink and quickly began cleaning himself up with a paper towel.

This was getting ridiculous. What kind of person got off on secretly watching their best friend touching themselves? He knew he should have either told Ginji he was home or snuck back outside when he saw what his friend was doing, but he hadn't been able to do. He had just stood there, as if something had been holding him in place. Surely he had more self-control than that.

"Ban-chan!"

Ban jumped and turned around. Ginji was standing behind him looking just slightly disheveled, his cheeks still flushed.

"How long have you been home?"

Ban had to look away from the directness of Ginji's gaze. "Not long. I just walked in and was doing some dishes. Must have fallen asleep on the beach."

"Oh. Why are your glasses over there on the floor?" He pointed to the area near the bedroom door.

Ban flinched and walked over to grab them, slipping them on carefully. "I must have dropped them earlier." Ginji just stared at him and Ban hoped he wouldn't comment on the obvious lie. They both knew he didn't go anywhere without his glasses. "So what should we have for dinner?" It was a sad attempt at changing the subject, but Ban had to do something, anything, to stop Ginji from looking at him the way he was now.

Suddenly, Ginji's face lit up, and within moments Ginji's arms were around him. He pressed his lips against Ban's lips in what might have been a kiss, but then pulled away just as quickly.

"I love you, Ban-chan! And I want ramen." Ginji bounded off in the direction of the kitchen as Ban stared after him, wondering if he would ever figure out what the hell was going on.


	7. The Last Night Part 1

**Vacation Daze**

**Chapter 7 - The Last Night Part 1**

**Author's Note **- I am so so sorry this chapter took so long! I took a break from writing for awhile and it turned into longer than I intended. Then I had an extremely difficult time getting the document to load with document manager. The next chapter should be out much sooner. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! And many thanks to takadainmate who did the beta.

* * *

The next few days passed in an uncomfortable haze as Ban tried to avoid thinking about the scene he had witnessed in the bedroom, while Ginji acted just as cheerful as ever. At night Ban slept as far on his side of the bed as possible, but Ginji didn't seem to notice. When Ginji ended up on his side accidentally, he just gave him a shove until they were back in their respective places. There was no mention of the incident with Yumi, or of Ban's glasses being found on the floor. And their days at the beach were dwindling away. Before he knew it, it was their last night at the beach house.

Ginji wanted to celebrate their last night by having yakitori on the beach and drinking lots of beer. Ban agreed a bit reluctantly since he didn't like the idea of being around Ginji when drunk. He wasn't sure how much farther his control could stretch. But he was determined to make it through the night. After all, tomorrow they were going back to Tokyo and then everything could go back to normal.

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan!" Ginji called to him as he threw open the door to the beach house. "There you are!"

Ban was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette and pretending to read a magazine. "Did you get the stuff?" he asked.

"Yep." Ginji held up two plastic bags full of groceries triumphantly and then began to take things out and place them on the table.

"Ginji," Ban sputtered as he noticed one particular bottle, "what is that?" Of course he knew very well what it was, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Margarita mix," Ginji replied happily. "It's kind of boring drinking beer all the time so I thought we could use a change."

"And that bottle?" He pointed to one that was tall and green.

"What, this?" Ginji picked up the bottle and looked at it like he had never seen it before. "It says tequila."

"Ginji," Ban spoke slowly in the hopes of getting through to him, "there is already tequila in that margarita mix you bought. Why did you get an entire other bottle?"

Ginji grinned. "I just thought it would be fun to add a little extra. And you like your drinks really strong, right Ban-chan?"

Ban swallowed and tried to think of a way he could get out of tonight. "Right..." He decided to say that he had a bad headache, but Ginji spoke before he could.

"I'm so sad this is our last night here, Ban-chan. I love being with you all the time."

"Ginji, you're always with me all the time," Ban pointed out.

"I know, but it's different here." Ginji smiled wistfully. "We don't have to worry about money and we have our own house. It's like we're a family."

"Ginji," Ban swallowed hard and looked down. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I'll pack up the cooler so we can get to the beach before sunset." Ginji busied himself putting the things they had bought in the cooler while Ban resigned himself to a night of margaritas.

It was just beginning to get dark as they headed down the beach to the picnic tables, and Ban remembered the first night they had come down to the beach. The sun had been setting then too.

"It's so pretty, Ban-chan! Look!" Ginji pointed towards the sunset over the ocean. The setting sun cast a rosy glow over his complexion and faded into slight glints where it touched his hair.

"I see it, Ginji." Ban had to shake himself to keep from staring at his friend. "It is...pretty," he finished lamely, setting their cooler down on the picnic table and taking a seat on the bench.

Ginji sat down beside him and smiled. "I'll make the margaritas!" he said, and proceeded to get the mix and tequila out of the bag.

"Ginji, do you even know how to make them?" Ban asked doubtfully.

"Of course, Ban-chan," he replied. "It's written right here." He pointed to the bottle of margarita mix and squinted, looking at the directions. "Uh oh, it says you need a blender."

"Too bad," Ban said. "I guess we can do without the margaritas tonight."

"Wait! You can also make them another way. It says it's called on the rocks."

Great. Well, a few margaritas wouldn't kill him. It wasn't like his tolerance was that low. "Don't you think we should eat first?" he asked.

"You can eat, Ban-chan. This will just take me a few minutes."

The situation was getting more and more suspicious. Ginji didn't want to eat? Ban shrugged and pulled some of the yakitori out of the cooler. More for him.

A few minutes later Ginji handed him the drink. "Here you go, Ban-chan." Ban sniffed it and then cautiously took a drink. It wasn't too bad. He could barely taste the tequila.

"Well?" Ginji was looking at him expectantly.

"It's good. Here." He handed Ginji a stick of roasted chicken.

Ginji smiled and took it carefully. "Thanks, Ban-chan."

Five margaritas later everything seemed a lot more amusing. Ginji was leaning heavily against him and talking at a rapid pace, his spiky hair tickling Ban's nose.

"And then Juubei said that Toshiki might move in with him and Kazuki until he finds another place to live. But I think that might not be for awhile because they seem really happy." Ginji giggled and Ban noticed that his hand was in a rather inappropriate place, but he couldn't seem to make himself move it.

"Uh, huh, I bet they're really happy. Your hair is tickling me, Ginji." He brushed at it, but Ginji just snuggled closer.

"You're drunk, Ban-chan." Ginji pointed out happily.

"What? I am not." For some reason he remembered thinking that being drunk was a bad idea, but he couldn't seem to remember why.

"Yes, you are," Ginji insisted. "You wouldn't let me touch you otherwise."

"Oh..."In the next few secondsit all came rushing back to him. All the moments they had had in the past week, Ginji touching himself in the bedroom and Ban watching, unable to look away. He became uncomfortably aware of Ginji's hand in his lap and his own arousal, which surely Ginji could not have failed to notice. "You planned this didn't you?" he asked.

Ginji pressed his mouth against Ban's neck. "Planned what?"

"This. Us getting drunk." Ban couldn't seem to think coherently anymore.

"Well, getting drunk was the plan, wasn't it?" Ginji said softly.

"I don't think so. At least I didn't mean to." He moaned as Ginji's hand began moving against his lap. He couldn't seem to stop himself from pressing into it. Time seemed to stand still as Ginji touched him while simultaneously kissing his neck. He knew there was something he should be remembering. It came to him in a flash with the distant sound of a car horn. "Ginji, we're outside. Anyone could walk by."

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan, but I can't stop." Ginji licked his ear.

"Yes...you can." Ban turned Ginji's head away from his ear so that their eyes met. And then he kissed him. There was an urgency that was just slightly dulled by all the margaritas they had drunk. Ban pressed his tongue into Ginji's mouth and then wondered what exactly he had been so worried about. There was nothing strange about kissing Ginji, no awkwardness between them. He touched Ginji's erection hesitantly and Ginji arched against his hand. They couldn't do this here. "Ginji, come on. We have to go back to the beach house."

"I don't want to, Ban-chan,"Ginji protested. "I want to stay here."

"You want some little kids to see us getting off?" he asked.

"There's no little kids here! And besides, it's dark now."

"Ginji," he touched his cheek gently, "you've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you?" Ginji nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "You can wait five more minutes." He stood up from the bench and gave Ginji his hand. Ginji tried to stand up, but managed to trip over the bench and they both ended up on the sand.

"Oops, sorry, Ban-chan." Ginji had landed on top of him and didn't seem to be interested in moving.

Ban laughed. "You're the drunk one." He tried to push Ginji off of him, but Ginji had apparently decided to take advantage of his current position, kissing Ban teasingly. And in this position, it was all too easy for Ginji to start rocking against him, causing heat to gather in a certain part of his body. For a moment Ban completely forgot where it was they were going or why it wasn't a good idea to be doing this on the beach. All he could think about was the feel of Ginji's mouth against his, and the rhythm that his own body seemed to be insisting on. Then he registered yet another car noise. This was not good. With a concentrated effort he pushed Ginji off him and stood shakily to his feet. "We have to go back to the house. Come on." He offered Ginji his hand.

"But, Ban-chan..." Ginji tried to get up and fell back awkwardly onto the sand.

"Just stay there for a minute," he ordered. When he was sure Ginji would stay put, Ban gathered up their trash and threw it into a nearby garbage bin. Then he grabbed both of Ginji's hands, using all his strength to pull him up. They almost ended up falling over again, but this time Ban somehow managed to find his balance. He put one arm around Ginji, holding him close. "Let's go."

The trip back to the house was difficult with Ginji pressed up against him, breathing into his ear. Ban wondered several times if they would ever actually get there. He didn't remember it being so far away. Finally they got to the door, and Ban fumbled in his pocket for the keys. In the short moment that he couldn't find them Ginji seized the opportunity to push him back against the door, kissing him hungrily. Ban groaned, not sure how much longer he could resist something he had been wanting for so long. Grabbing Ginji's hips he reversed their positions so that Ginji was against the door and continued kissing him while unlocking the door with the hand that wasn't beneath Ginji's shirt. The door fell open with a sudden click and Ban found that they were once again on the ground. At least he was on top this time.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji tried to kiss him, but Ban moved his head away, trying desperately to regain some self-control.

"The bedroom, Ginji. Now."


	8. The Last Night Part 2

**Vacation Daze**

**Chapter 8 - The Last Night Part 2**

**Author's Note - **Once again, sorry for the long delay! I'm a horribly slow writer, but I do finish things eventually. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story, and I promise I will be updating my other stories soon, too. Well, at least in the next month or so. Much thanks to my beta and the other half of my otp takadainmate!

* * *

Ban didn't think he remembered a time when the bedroom had seemed so impossibly far away. Granted they didn't usually have a bedroom at all, and he was beginning to think things would have been a lot simpler if they had just started this in the bug. Not that it was the most comfortable place in the world either for this sort of thing, but it was better than the hard kitchen floor which was where they were now located. His drunken musings were interrupted by Ginji's mouth, moist against his ear. 

"Do we have to go to the bedroom Ban-chan? I like it here."

Ban paused, trying to make himself form words. "On the floor?"

"You're not on the floor." Ginji pointed out.

Absently, Ban realized that Ginji was right. He was on top of Ginji, who was on the floor. Somehow that didn't seem to make much difference. He was about to make that clear when Ginji kissed him again. All thoughts of moving left his mind in seconds flat. Damn, Ginji was distracting. He struggled for control over his body and finally managed to push Ginji off him, lurching to his feet.

Ginji was nowsprawled on the floor looking up at him with a frustrated expression. "Ban-chan..."

"We are not staying here and that's final. If you want to keep going you're going to have to come with me to the bedroom." Ban put on his stern, I'm not taking no for an answer look, and stared at Ginji pointedly.

Ginji sighed and stood up, stretching and looking very innocent for a moment before launching himself at Ban, so that Ban's back was against the kitchen wall as Ginji kissed him. Their bodies were pressed together and he could feel Ginji's hardness through the thin layer of their beach clothes. The knowledge made Ban a little light headed. He couldn't resist pushing his hips forward slightly and was rewarded with a moan as Ginji broke the kiss and buried his face against his shoulder. He tried to remember where it was they were supposed to be going, but was distracted again when Ginji began thrusting hard against him. It was all getting to be too much, too fast. They were never going to make it out of the kitchen at this rate. "Ginji..." He couldn't seem to form his thoughts into coherent words through the haze of lust and alcohol. Ginji silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh." Ginji began unbuttoning Ban's shirt awkwardly and popped a button in his hurry to get it off.

"Idiot! You're messing up my shirt!" Ban pushed him away and started unbuttoning it himself.

"Oops, sorry Ban-chan. I guess I just got too excited." Ginji said contritely.

Ban laughed. "You don't look very sorry." In fact, with his flushed cheeks and mussed hair Ginji looked almost wanton, which only served to turn Ban on even more. He only had a second to drop the shirt on the floor floor before Ginji was on him again.

Ginji licked his way down Ban's chest, tracing circles around Ban's nipple with his tongue. He ran his palm hesitantly over Ban's erection, caressing it through his shorts. This time Ban was the one groaning as Ginji knelt down and then looked up at him questioningly. At first Ban wasn't sure what he wanted, but when it sunk in he could only nod.

Seeing his expression, Ginji smiled, but looked a little worried. "I've never done this before, so let me know if it feels good, Ban-chan." Tentatively, he lowered Ban's shorts and licked his erection slowly, moving from the tip to the base. Ban's hips jerked, but he managed to keep himself under control.

"How's that, Ban-chan?"

"Umm..." He was interrupted by Ginji taking his erection into his mouth as far as he could and then pulling back to the tip. This time he couldn't control himself, and moaned as his hips arched forward against his will. The next few moments were a blur as Ginji increased his speed. It must have been less than two minutes later, when he could feel the pressure in his groin starting to overload. "Ginji stop, I'm going to..." When Ginji showed no signs of stopping, Ban summoned all his self-control and pushed him away just in time. Ginji was once again sprawled on the floor, looking slightly dazed.

"Sorry, Ban-chan. I meant to stop, but I just..."

"Ginji. Bedroom. Now. And don't touch me or come near me at all until we get there."

Ginji looked around the small kitchen worriedly. "I don't think I can get up by myself, Ban-chan."

"Somehow, I think you can do it. See you there!" With that Ban left the kitchen, and went through the living room, finally making it to the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. He lay on his back with his hand over his eyes as he struggled to control his breathing and ignore his throbbing erection. When exactly had Ginji gotten to be so sexually aggressive? And how could he have ever thought that Ginji wasn't interested in him that way? The signs all seemed so obvious when he looked back on them. The excessive touching, the thing with that Yumi girl, the comment about vaseline... Okay, maybe that had been innocent. But there was no denying it. He was the one who had been an idiot.

He heard Ginji come in, but didn't move from his position on the bed.

"Are you mad at me, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked quietly, as he sank down on the fluffy blanket next to him.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because this whole time I've been hoping...I mean Natsumi-chan and I thought that this trip would be a good chance for us to finally get together and I..."

"Natsumi?" Ban interrupted, moving his hand away from his face. "She was in on this?" He looked up to see Ginji leaning over him, his warm brown eyes looking extremely worried.

"I didn't know who else to talk to! Kazuki and Shidou are always busy, and I would have felt weird talking to anyone else. I was getting a little worried since it was so close to the end of the trip and I hadn't been able to tell you. So I had to call her while we were here and ask her advice..."

"What! You made a long distance call to Tokyo from here?"

Ginji looked taken aback at the very suggestion. "No, no. Natsumi-chan lent me a phone card so I could call her if there were any problems. I didn't want to bother her, but it was almost time for us to leave so she said I should do the whole, you know, masturbation thing." Ginji blushed hotly as Ban stared at him in shock.

"You mean that was staged?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, not staged exactly. I mean I was actually, you know, and everything. I can't really fake that. I was thinking about you, and when I heard you come in..." He broke off, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room with Ban.

"I don't believe this," Ban mumbled. Innocent little Ginji, purposefully masturbating while knowing that Ban was in the house, much less watching.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan! I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have pretended like that." Ginji's voice was edging upwards into panic.

"I'm glad you did," Ban said softly.

"What?" Now Ginji looked like he was in shock.

"I felt the same way about you and I certainly wasn't doing anything about it."

"You feel the same way? Really, Ban-chan?" Ginji's voice was trembling.

"Of course, you idiot," Ban grumbled. "Hasn't what we've been doing for the past twenty minutes proven that much to you?"

"I thought maybe you were just going along with it because you didn't want to hurt my feelings or something, and then when you wanted me to stop in the kitchen..." his voice trailed off.

"I wanted you to stop in the kitchen because I wanted our first time to be in a bed, not against the kitchen wall surrounded by dirty dishes."

"There weren't that many dirty dishes!" Ginji protested. "I mean, I was going to do them tonight!"

Ban smiled. "Ginji, come here." Reaching up to cup the back of his head he pulled him down for a kiss that was at the same time gentle and familiar. Ginji's body seemed to melt against him, and Ban noticed with amusement that his partner had once again managed to end up on top. Unfortunately, Ban's motivation to do anything about it had disappeared. The short break had helped, but Ban knew he had been so close to the edge before that it wasn't going to be long for him, and he could tell from the small hungry sounds Ginji was making that he wasn't going to be far behind.

"You have on way too many clothes," Ban pointed out as he broke away and pulled off his shorts and underwear. Ginji made a sound of protest and reached for him again.

"Don't make me strip you," Ban threatened, slapping his hands away.

Ginji brightened noticeably. "You're going to strip me, Ban-chan?"

"Well, at least I should be able to do it without ruining your clothes." Pushing Ginji down on the bed he made short work of his swim trunks and T-shirt, flinging them across the room. He took a moment to just look at Ginji, lying naked and pliant against the soft blankets before he couldn't resist any longer and kissed him roughly. Ginji's hands were immediately on him, tangling in his hair as he attempted to pull Ban closer, arching into his thigh.

"Ginji," he breathed and then gave a sharp intake of breath as Ginji moved his hand down his body to his erection.

"I can touch you now, right?" Ginji asked breathlessly.

Ginji didn't wait for a reply but instead began moving his hand up and down in quick regular motions as his thrusting became faster and more desperate. Ban no longer saw any reason to resist and let him continue until he was once again a hair away from losing control. The slight current of electricity that Ginji always possessed seemed to become stronger as it washed over Ban's body in tingly waves, making him moan against Ginji's throat. That tingly feeling gave him the last push he needed to go over the edge, and with one last thrust he came in a warm rush across Ginji's hand and stomach, collapsing on top of him. Ginji bit down on his shoulder as he came moments later, calling Ban's name.

They lay like that for a few minutes, and Ban began to wonder if he would ever find the strength to move. Ginji's electricity had faded to a dull satisfied buzz, and his eyes were closed. Finally, he opened them and looked worriedly at Ban.

"I didn't hurt your shoulder, did I?" he asked.

"What?" Ban was momentarily confused. "Oh, you mean where you bit me?"

Ginji grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Ban-chan."

Ban laughed and rolled off him, collapsing next to Ginji on the bed. "I'll just have to make sure I pay you back for that one."

"Now?" Ginji asked. "We still have that vaseline we brought, right?"

Ban just stared.

"I could give you a massage..." his voice trailed off as he saw Ban's expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Ban replied. "Come on, get cleaned up so we can go to bed. We both had a lot to drink and it's getting pretty late. Maybe in the morning I can show you another way to use the vaseline before we leave."

"Really, Ban-chan! I can't wait!" Ginji said happily.

Ban gave him an extremely suspicious look.

Ban groaned as he opened his eyes, trying to let in as little of the bright sunlight as possible. Squinting, he could just make out the time on the small clock on the nightstand. Ten-thirty...It didn't matter they were on holiday. They were...They were supposed to be heading back today. Abruptly, he sat up, and then groaned again as the headache set in. Dammit, he knew there was a reason that he avoided tequila.

"Ban-chan...Don't go..." Ginji asked sleepily as he snuggled closer and threw one arm across Ban's chest.

Ban pushed him off gently. "Come on, get up. We have to get going."

Ginji's eyes blinked open. "Where are we going?"

"Home. It's going to be a long drive so we really need to leave soon."

"Aww..". Ginji moaned, but obediently stood up and started heading towards the bathroom.

Ban began throwing things into their duffle bag as he tried to ignore his raging headache. He just needed some aspirin. Some aspirin, some coffee, a few smokes, and he would be fine. A moment later he heard some strange sounds coming from the bathroom.

Ginji stuck his head out, looking a bit green. "I don't feel so good, Ban-chan..." his words were cut off as he frantically made his way back to the toilet.

Ban groaned. This day was just getting better and better. The last thing he needed was to have Ginji puking in the car the entire way back to Tokyo. Sighing, he picked up his wallet and checked the money situation. One more day on the beach wouldn't kill them. And maybe they would have a chance to use that vaseline after all...

The End


End file.
